La fin de l'attaque du château
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA Alors que le shérif a été vaincu, tout ne se passe aussi bien que prévu et bientôt, Robin se sent terrifié par les conséquences que le combat pourrait avoir dans sa vie.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du film**

**UA Alors que le shérif a été vaincu, tout ne se passe aussi bien que prévu et bientôt, Robin se sent terrifié par les conséquences que le combat pourrait avoir dans sa vie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive ! **

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ****;)**

* * *

_**La fin de l'attaque du château**_

Le shérif était mort… Et cette nouvelle se diffusait dans tout le château. Dans la cours, Will frémit. Son frère avait réussi, il avait sauvé Marianne et libéré les habitants de la région du joug et de la tyrannie du shérif de Nottingham… Will était heureux et fier, mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Jean se rapprocher de lui avec un sourire radieux. Le grand gaillard lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Regarde, nous avons réussi et nous ne sommes pas morts !

Will frémit.

\- Tant mieux…

Jean fronça les sourcils, observant le visage subitement bien trop pâle du jeune homme.

\- Ça ne va pas Scarlett ?

Pour toute réponse, Will tendit la main droite devant lui… Une main dont les doigts tremblaient… Des doigts pleins de sang…

\- Jean… Murmura le jeune homme au moment où ses jambes cédèrent.

Son ami plongea sur lui, l'attrapant par la taille avant de se laisser tomber à genoux en le tenant dans ses bras.

\- Will !

Son regard parcourut le corps du jeune homme, notant la grande tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait sur ses vêtements à droite de sa poitrine.

\- Will ! L'appela-t-il de nouveau en posant sa main sur sa blessure.

Le jeune homme se cabra et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami. Jean lut une profonde douleur et sentit son corps se mettre à trembler doucement.

\- Allez, accroche-toi petit…

Will frémit. Il se sentait tellement mal. Jean le comprit et redressa la tête, apercevant son fils un peu plus loin.

\- Petit-Loup ! Petit-Loup viens ici !

Le jeune garçon courut vers son père, souriant un peu en voyant Will étendu dans ses bras.

\- Finalement les traîtres reçoivent toujours ce qu'ils méritent !

\- Arrête ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis ! Trouve Robin ! Il est dans le château ! Vite !

\- Mais père…

\- Trouve-le ! Et ne discute pas !

Son ton était ferme et Petit-Loup hocha la tête avant de partir en courant. Jean le suivit un peu du regard avant de baisser la tête sur Will qui tremblait dans ses bras. Il frémit, inquiet pour lui et murmura.

\- Tiens bon. Ton frère va t'aider…

\- C'est quand même bête, murmura en réponse le jeune homme en toussotant doucement. Moi qui commençais à me dire que la vie n'était peut-être pas si mal…

\- Ne dis pas ça, tout ira bien Scarlet

Will se força à répondre par un sourire avant de murmurer en gémissant doucement.

\- Demande lui pardon de ma part… Nous n'avons pas eu trop le temps de discuter… Alors s'il te plaît, demande-lui pardon…

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement pendant qu'il haletait de douleur et Jean se sentit terrifié en comprenant qu'il était en train de mourir dans ses bras. Il secoua doucement le jeune homme, le forçant à ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux.

\- Il ne faut pas céder Will… Pas tant qu'il n'est pas là. Tu m'entends ? Il faut l'attendre.

Will gémit faiblement. Ce n'était pas une vraie réponse, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ce fut à ce moment que Fanny arriva. Elle poussa un cri en découvrant le jeune homme étendu dans les bras de son mari.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mon petit !

Will tourna la tête vers Fanny qui lui pressa doucement la joue dans un geste maternelle qu'il apprécia tout en restant surpris.

\- Allez, garde les yeux ouverts.

Elle redressa la tête vers son mari et lui demanda tout en continuant de presser sa joue.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est parti prévenir Robin ?

\- Oui… Petit-Loup va le ramener.

OoooO

Dans les couloirs du château, Petit-Loup aperçut Robin sortir de la chapelle en tenant Marianne par la main. Azeem était là aussi, boitant légèrement. Le jeune garçon accéléra pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible. En le voyant arriver, Robin fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il Petit-Loup ?

\- C'est mon père qui m'envoi.

\- Ton père ?

\- Oui, Scarlett est blessé. Il m'a dit de venir vous prévenir.

\- Will ? Sursauta Robin. Will est blessé ? Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont dans la grande cours et…

Robin n'en écouta pas plus, se mettant à courir devant le regard intrigué de Marianne.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Venez, dépêchons-nous, répondit Azeem.

OoooO

Robin déboula dans la cours et regarda autours de lui. Dans le fouillis, il repéra Jean et Fanny à genoux sur le sol et poussa un grand cri.

\- Non !

Il se remit à courir, se jetant à genoux brutalement à leurs côtés. Jean tenait Will dans ses bras et il y avait du sang… Beaucoup de sang… Beaucoup trop… Robin frémit.

\- Will !

En entendant la voix de son frère, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui et frémit doucement.

\- Robin…

Ce dernier glissa ses mains sous sa poitrine et le prit des bras de Jean pour l'allonger dans les siens. Sa main caressa doucement sa joue pour l'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

\- Oui… Je suis là…

Dans le dos de Robin, Petit-Loup, Marianne et Azeem venaient de les rejoindre. Marianne vit l'émotion de l'homme qu'elle aimait d ans ses mots comme dans ses gestes et se demanda ce qui se passait. Au camp, ils avaient semblé si froid l'un envers l'autre… Elle ne comprenait pas cette affection soudaine.

Robin ne fit pas attention à ses amis. La seule chose qui comptait était le jeune homme étendu dans ses bras et qui luttait pour continuer à respirer. Il le trouvait si faible qu'il était terrifié au point de sentir son cœur battre trop fort, douloureusement. Will frémit doucement avant de toussoter et de parvenir à murmurer d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

\- J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir…

\- T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là… Je suis là petit frère…

Marianne et Petit-Loup sursautèrent presque en même temps. C'était donc ça, Will était le frère de Robin. Marianne se rappela l'histoire sur la paysanne qui avait consolé le père de Robin à la mort de sa femme et comprit que Will pouvait être son fils… Elle comprit la rancœur que le jeune homme pouvait nourrir envers lui et la douleur que Robin ressentait maintenant que les deux hommes s'étaient tout avoué…

Dans les bras de son frère, Will gémit plus fort en se cambrant et Robin sentit la détresse lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Will. Je t'en prie… Ne meure pas… Allez petit frère… Ne meure pas. Je t'en supplie. On vient à peine de se retrouver.

Will frémit et tenta de se redresser pour déposer doucement sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais… Je le vois…

Robin le serra doucement contre lui tout en redressant la tête en direction d'Azeem qui comprit sa demande muette. Le maure s'agenouilla auprès de son ami qui frémit en lui demandant.

\- Je sais que tu ne me dois plus rien mais, peux-tu m'aider ? Je le sens faiblir.

Azeem hocha la tête et lui fit enlever la main de la blessure de Will pour l'observer. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et cela l'inquiétait, mais la plaie n'était pas très profonde.

\- Il me faut de l'eau bouillante, des linges propres, du fil et une aiguille.

\- Je m'en charge, s'exclama Fanny en se redressant.

\- Je vais vous aider, ajouta Marianne en lui emboîta le pas.

Dans les bras de Robin, Will frémit doucement et murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé…

Robin baissa les yeux sur son petit frère et lui caressa doucement la joue en tentant de lui sourire malgré les larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler.

\- De quoi voudrais-tu être désolé ?

\- Je… J'ai été si odieux avec toi… Alors que toi… tu m'as sauvé aujourd'hui… Et tu me tiens dans tes bras.

Parler fut un effort qui le fit gémir de douleur et Robin caressa avec affection la joue de son jeune frère.

\- Tu avais des raisons de me haïr… Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Si j'avais été moins colérique nous aurions pu connaître une autre vie toi et moi… J'ai tellement d'années à rattraper… Je veux que tu les passes à mes côtés… Je veux te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir un grand frère… Accroche-toi… S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas seul. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir une famille. Je t'en prie.

Will sourit faiblement et se cabra lorsque Azeem pressa un peu trop fort sa plaie. Robin lui tourna un regard inquiet et son ami se voulut rassurant.

\- Il ne saigne plus…

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Ça, il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mon ami, répondit Azeem en désignant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête.

Robin baissa les yeux sur son jeune frère et sursauta en découvrant ses yeux clos. Sa main pressa un peu plus fort sa joue.

\- Non ! Will ! Non ! Reste avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il en pleurant de désespoir.

Robin redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui de Azeem.

\- Il a perdu connaissance.

\- Son corps est épuisé… La torture, l'excitation du combat, sa blessure… Il est épuisé.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour l'en empêcher…

\- Eh si nous l'allongions quelque part à l'intérieur ? Demanda Jean.

\- Oui, répondit Azeem… Il sera mieux dans un lit.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit Jean en glissant les mains avec précaution sous le corps de Will pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Puis, il se tourna vers Petit-Loup.

\- Dis à ta mère et dame Marianne de nous retrouver à l'intérieur.

...

Avec précaution, Jean déposa Will, toujours inconscient dans un lit. Robin n'avait pas protesté. De toute manière il était tellement bouleversé qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Dés qu'il le déposa, Robin se mit à genoux, posant sa main sur le front de Will toujours inconscient. Jean venait à peine de se redresser quand Marianne et Fanny entrèrent dans la pièce avec ce qu'Azeem leur avait demandé. Le maure les remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se mettre à nettoyer doucement la blessure. Marianna posa une main sur le bras de Robin qui sursauta légèrement.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer…

OoooO

Will était toujours étendu dans un lit. Il était pâle et fatigué, mais Robin trouvait que ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur. Le jeune homme frémit et gémit doucement. Robin se laissa tomber assis sur le bord de son lit et prit sa main au moment où ses yeux papillonnèrent. Un sourire éclaira son visage, heureux de le revoir reprendre connaissance.

\- Hey ! Salut petit frère !

\- Robin ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, dit ce dernier en lui pressant la main. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué, gémit doucement le jeune homme.

\- C'est normal, tu m'as fais peur, mais tout va bien… Je crois que tu pourras remercier Azeem.

\- Ça me tire…

\- C'est normal… ça passera en guérissant… Maintenant ferme les yeux tu as encore besoin de repos.

\- Tu restes là.

\- Oui, petit frère… Plus jamais tu seras seul… Je suis là…

Will sourit et laissa ses yeux se refermer sous le regard bienveillant de son frère qui l'observa se rendormir en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je suis là… Je serai toujours là maintenant.

* * *

**Vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt ! **


End file.
